


Empathy

by katydid



Series: Five Detectives and Five Criminals that Never Met Sherlock Holmes [7]
Category: Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Humor, People who are a bit not good, Sherlock is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock Holmes learns a valuable lesson about empathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Sherlock pointed a triumphant finger at Nate. "The pencil is all I need to connect you to your criminal record associates. You alibi is moot and the correct medical files, I have on a back-up. The case is solved."  
  
Nate said between clenched teeth, "And a seven year old girl won't get treated for her lung cancer."  
  
Sherlock frowned. "Ah, yes, this is one of those situations where I am supposed to show 'empathy' correct? I am sorry to hear that?"  
  
John suggested, "A little more empathy, Sherlock." With the great detective unwilling to take the hint, he elaborated, "We're going to have to let them get away with it."  
  
Sherlock sputtered, "But...my case..."  
  
"I looked at the medical records. That girl is still treatable, but if she doesn't get surgery in the space of a few months she won't be. It's not her fault her parents are illegal immigrants."  
  
The finer points of morality were usually lost on Sherlock, but he was reluctantly nodding. "I do hate to let that horrible insurance agent think that I lost our little contest."  
  
Because he wasn't too thrilled about that prospect either, Nate volunteered, "We can make it look like you solved the case. I have a few ideas..."  
  


XXX

  
Sophie put down the binoculars. "I think Nate is talking his way out of it. You can put the liquid nitrogen away, Parker."  
  
Parker pouted. "But I wanted to use the coolant tubes! I'm always blowing doors up, I've never tried to freeze one shut before."  
  
Hardison said, "Your tube has a hole in it—oh god! My finger!"  
  
Eliot looked disgusted. "And this is why we let Nate make the plans. I don't think it would have gone too well, either. That short guy down there has spotted us, and he moves like ex-military."  
  
Sucking on his finger, Hardison commented, "The detective spotted us too, because he's waving us over."  
  
Sotto voce, Sophie said to Eliot, "You still could have taken him, of course."  
  
Eliot rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, of course, but it might have gotten messy. Cooling liquid everywhere. And then Nate would have shouted."  
  
Nate called, "Guys, get down here! We're going to need that liquid nitrogen for some fake weather. You know, a Berlin."  
  
Sherlock asked, "East Berlin or West Berlin?"  
  
"Do I look like an idiot to you?"  
  
"West Berlin it is, then."  
  
Eliot said, "Now there's another guy who looks like to might be tempted over to our side one of these days."  
  
John Watson shook his head. "Sherlock? He was never a white knight to begin with."


End file.
